Cry out to you
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: After returning home from a long night at the Latern Festival, a drive to go home what they all thought was going to be normal...or will it? After a car incident, who is left with the most damage? Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or the characters. Only the story. LenxKaito.
1. Chapter 1

_Earlier..._

We were riding back home from the Latern Festival. It was almost midnight. The sun was gone, the wind started to pick up, and all were exhausted. Akaito was the one who offered me and the others a ride home since the buses stopped running once the fair was over. Today was really decent. Usually they all would get irritated with me, or even just ignore me for the heck of it, but today was different. Maybe it was because we rarely seen each other. Me, Kaito, and Luki was hanging out through out most of the day, mostly just me and Kaito. The reason because of that was...well...we're best friends. He help me out when the others began to scold at me for no clear reason, and I admire that. Now we're just relaxing in his brothers car while driving through the highway.

"Had a fun time at the fair Len?" Kaito snapped me out of my thoughts and smiled lightly. I returned a smile to him as well. I couldn't help but stare at the Kitsune mask on top of his head. I wanted one ever since we came to the place. Apparently Mikuo grabbed the last of them which lead me to be a bit disappointed, but I didn't show it. I didn't want anyone to deal with me complaining about it, so I kept quiet.

"It was really fun. I enjoyed sending my lantern down the lake...I hope my wish comes true, but hey, ...even I know that wishes don't come true." I chuckled lightly at the thought, but once I looked at him, he gave a serious look to me, as well as everyone else. It only took me a moment to realize that what I said was wrong. "Sorry everyone." I never really was the one who thought before they spoke, which lead me into trouble at times.

Kaito then smiled once more at me, secretly telling me that it was okay. "You don't have to apologize for everything. We all know you didn't mean to say it like that, right everyone?" He began to scold at everyone and they just nodded. "See? No one against you. Just watch how you put things." He then patted my head softly. Whenever he does that, it feels like everything was alright. I couldn't help but lean against him. My special way of saying how great he is in my bestest way.

"I don't get how you're the only one who knows about that problem of mine, and yet, you're still nice to me. It's like you really understand me, unlike the others. All they do is look down at me, but when I'm with you...everything is alright." I whispered quietly to him so that the others wouldn't hear me. Saying that only made him chuckle, but it's still a sign of him being happy which by all means made me happy as well. He shook his head and reached into his robe and pulled out another Kitsune mask. At first I was confused, but that was until he placed it onto my head. "Kaito, you shouldn't have." I took it off and gave it back, but he only shook his head and told me to keep it. I didn't want to ask anymore questions, so I put it back onto my head thankfully.

"Even though you didn't say anything, I saw you stare at Mikuo's mask. I knew how much you wanted one, so I grabbed an extra one before they ran out. Sorry for not giving you it earlier. I forgot." He scratched the back of his head and looked the other way. I knew he was embarrassed so I leaned on him again to sooth him from his embarrassment. It was then that my mind started to drift off towards the window. I watched cars go by ahead of us one at a time. I felt like drifting off into a quick slumber until I heard a scream.

"Car!" Miku screamed and pointed to the opposite side of the car. Once I turned to look, all I saw were headlights and...that was it.

_present..._

I slowly opened my eyes and imidietly held onto my head. It hurted badly. All I could think was...was it a dream, but no, it was all too real. Once I took a full look of my surroundings I saw glass everywhere. Akaito's car was flipped upside-down and bursted into flames. I didn't see anyone in there so it was okay I think? Did I fly out the window? Why can't I get up...?

` _Len!...Len! Len get up!` _ I saw Rin run up to me. Her kimono was ripped up and ash stains on her face and hair. She then bent down and put one of my arms around her neck helped me up. How come I can't remember us getting hit? All I know is that I mustve twisted my ankle through the process because i've been limping for a while now. "Len are you okay? Is there anywhere else you're hurt?" Rin started to ask frantically. I'm amazed to see her this worried. I only shook my head as we continued to make our way to where the others were. They all were getting checked out by a mini ambulance truck except...I didn't see Kaito. That's when I then let go of Rin and hopped my way over to one of the mens.

"Wh-where's Kaito!" Was the only thing I could say. I looked at everyone else and they just looked down towards the ground... no...don't tell me he... "What happened to Kaito?" I fell to the floor from losing my balance, but then was caught by the arm by the ambulance man. He helped me up to go sit in the truck.

"You need to calm down Mr. Kagamine. Don't worry, your friend didn't die. We just didn't find him that's all." He took a heavy sigh and took out a cigarette. Taking out a match and lighting it, he took a big puff and turned back to me. "I know it still sounds horrible, but it's only a matter of time that we'll find him." Even though he told me these things, I still kept a frown on my face and looked down towards me feet. "He must've been a close friend of yours am I right?" I shook my head as he took another inhale of his cigarette. " I thought so. Ya'know I had a friend once, the bestest friend in the world really. She was in an incident and I had a feeling of there not being any hope left and you know what happened?" He flicked the ash and blowed out his smoke. I slowly shook my head and paid my close attention. "Well she died. It was then that I learned that you should never dought someone in a time of need cause that could be the last time you see them. Always have hope, even if it's for the tiniest thing. Still have some of it in ya, or you'll end up regretting for what could've been." Right when he was done saying that, one of the guys ran up to the guy I was talking to. Before he could even speak, he was trying to regain all of his breath.

" M-Mr. Takanashi! We found someone! He's bleeding from the head, and he needs imidiet treatment! We already got him onto a hospital bed, we're just waiting for the other truck to come. They should be here anytime soon." The guy had white hair in a ponytail, sort of like mine. Crimson eyes, and on his name-tag it said `Dell Howane: ` . Somthing tells me that the guy whose been talking to me, isn't a doctor.

"That's all great, but the question is, did you find any evidence or clues of the suspect?" looked down at the plastic bag Dell has been holding since he ran over to us. He then held up the bag, along with a magnifying glass and held it close. I didn't mean to be noisy, but it was happening in front of me.

"So far, all I gathered from the suspects car was a strand of orange hair, and an empty wallet. We can take it down to the office and dust the wallet for finger prints. As for right now, we need to treat these injured people, and possibly question them in the future incase either of them remembered or saw the suspect before they got hit. The rest is up to you Cheif." The white head then bowed, and headed off towards the other truck that just arrived.

Once I saw the crew open the door and help up the guy they found, I spotted blue hair...I then knew who it belonged to and hurried off the truck, and run to him. I didn't care if I twisted my ankle, I'll continue to run for him! "Kaito!" (_SNAP!) _I heard my ankle crack, along with me crashing down onto the grown again. " Nnng...Kaito-senpai..." I began to crawl to him. Glass from the incident was cutting through my clothes and skin as I scooted my body along the floor.

"Hey kid! Are you crazy! Get back here!" The cheif screamed at me, but I ignored him and kept going until I saw Rin and Miku come over to take me back.

"No! I want to stay with Kaito!...Please let me go with him...Please!" I then stopped struggling in their grasp and broke down crying. They both began to hug me and say sweet things like `Everything is going to be alright.` or `Don't worry`. Yet...I still cried. The doctors closed the door the held Kaito in and started the engine to rush towards the hostpital. "Kaito!" I screamed one last time as they drove off.

"Len don't worry. We'll visit him the first thing they say we can. I bet he'd like that very much." Rin shushed me as she rubbed my back in circles. "I'm here for you, no more tears." She held me back up and walked me to get help.

"In all my years of seeing incidents, not once had I seen an individual run with a twisted ankle for someone. I'm obviously impressed." Takanashi took out his lighter and litted another cigarette. "Subside from that, all I need to tell all of you is that after your done getting checked for any injuries, go home and get some seriouse rest. Especially you Kagamine." He then handed me a card that had his office number. "If you see that number pop up on your collar ID, know that it's me calling to tell you that you could visit your friend. If you see a collar ID that says something like Hostpital, then it's nothing but bad news. You better pray to god that it says mine on your phone okay?" As the nurse lady finished wrapping the last wrap on my ankle, she told everyone to get inside the truck so she could drop us off home. "Welp. I best be on my way. See you all later in the future." The guy shook my hand quickly, and headed off into his own car, along with his partner and zoomed off.

` _You better pray to god that it says mine on your phone okay?` _ I ran that thought through my head a couple times, and slipped card into pocket. ...I'm going to hope that he's alright...that's all I could really do right now, right?

* * *

**Author: Ne? What do you think? Please R&R =v=**


	2. The Results

After we had gotten our ride back home, Rin helped me up stairs into my room and told me to call her from her cell, but that won't be necessary. I'm not going to use my cell phone to call anyone anytime soon. The lady said that my ankle was fractured, not broken. So I'll manage myself around the house. As for right now, I just want to stay inside my room...alone.

I closed my door quietly and hopped my way over to my desk to go on the computer. Once I finally took a seat, I realized that I didn't turn my computer off when I left again. The tab to my email chat was still open. A blue light was flickering at the corner of the screen. It was then I remembered that me and Kaito were chatting before we left to the festival. I turned off my screen quickly before I began to cry again. My Senpai,...my best friend,...my secret love. He doesn't have a clue about it, and I don't want him to know, but,...I can't help but miss him terribly already. Two hours or not, it's still been empty without him...but it's my job to have as much hope as possible for him.

I started to limp my way over towards my bed to get ready to rest for the night. Setting my crutches on the side of my bed, I laid down facing the window. Looking at the full moon, it resembled the color white and blue. With that thought in my head, I slowly drifted into a light sleep. I hope that he's alright...

* * *

**_DETECTIVE TAKANASHI P.O.V._**

Me and my partner drove to the same hospital that kids friend went to. It looked pretty busy today, but we still went inside anyway. Before I brought out a cigarette, I spotted a `_No Smoking!´ _sign. Just my luck. Placing it back in my pocket, me and Dell walked up the front desk and showed our babes. "We're looking for a patient with the name of Kaito Shion. We'd like to see how he's doing Ma´am." The nurse began to type on the keyboard quickly for the guy and got up to call over a nurse. As the nurse came over , the lady handed her a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Right this way Mr. Takanashi and Dell. The patient is on the third floor to the right. The room number is 341. " She escorted us to the elevator that was near the hallway towards the emergency room. "Now Detective, that floor is very busy today so I want you to be careful for doctors rushing in with other patience, and not get in there way please. My name is Namine Ritsu by the way." She gave a quick bow as the elevator door opened. "If you have any questions regarding the patient, please ask Dr. Haku. Now off you go." She waved one last time as the door closed. Hopefully the kids friend isn't dead, he might run on his fractured ankle if he found out. I couldn't help but laugh on that last thought.

"While we were in the office before we came here, I ran a couple tests over the evidence we found." The white head dug through his brief case and pulled out a print out with information on it and handed it to me. I took it from him and examined it. " The name of the suspect hasn't been revealed yet, but as far from the rest, we discovered that it was a Male, approximately in his late thirties/ early fourties. I'm waiting for Mr. Taito to get more information out of the DNA for me. We'll have the rest of the informations in tomorrow." He took the paper back and shoved it back into his briefcase. The elevator then stopped at the third floor. Me and Dell stepped off the elevator and walked over towards the room. Before we could walk up to the door, we we're stopped by a lady with the same color hair as my partners, but longer.

"Are you two here for Mr. Shion?" The lady adjusted her glasses, but I couldn't help but notice her large breasts, and by the looks of it, neither could Dell. We just nodded our heads, and she then escorted us inside the guys room. As we came in, we saw him laying in the bed with bandages wrapped around his head. He wasn't awake either.

"Would you mind explaining to us what's wrong with him Dr. ?" I asked as I took a seat next to the patient. She then took a seat across from me and took off her glasses.

"Well Detective, Mr. Shion should be considered lucky and unlucky at the same time. The reason being that is because if it weren't for him landing on the back of his head, he might of died imidietly from the impact. As for the bad part, we ran some tests as to why he didn't wake up at least three hours after the surgery, and we found out that he's in a comma. We aren't exactly sure, but all we know is that he is not going to wake up anytime soon, or may not even wake up at all. He'll still be alive, it's just that he's in a pretty deep comma." She looked over at the guy with a apologetic look. " There are ways we can help him pull through, but that will also take a pretty good amount of time. Chances are very thin for that Detective." She patted his lap lightly and stood back up. "As for right now, be need to be treated with therapy, and no one must not shake him, or touch move his head. Visitors may come to see him, but they must be reminded that." I stood back up and stretched a bit.

"At least it's safe to say he's not dead. His friend was worried as fuck." I then shook her hand. " Thank you for your time doctor, it really helped us, and hopefully it will help his friend too." Me and her laughed.

"Oh no! , it was no problem detective. I'll try to keep contact on how he's doing okay? Be safe on your way out too, there's been an awful lot of patients today and I don't want to see you two being rushed in here either." She shook my hand once more along with Dell's. We then waved goodbye and headed out the room.

"What shall we do now chief?" Dell asked as he pressed the button to the elevator. I brought out my cell phone and started dialing.

"Well I guess we can call it a night, but as for right now, I have to make a quick phone call to a certain someone." The elevator door then opened. Finally this damn day is over, but I must say that I feel bad for the kid.

* * *

**Miko: Sorry! I've been working on my other new story more than this one and LNGN. I'll make it up for sure ;A;**


	3. His condition?

**Miko: I'm terribly sorry for not posting any chapters lately. A lot of things had been going on at school and what not. Luckily for you guys I have my spring break by the end of next week. Now let's get back to the story!**

* * *

_**~Len's P.O.V.~**_

-_Just a tiny piece, I have come to find... s.f.x.- _I slowly woke up as I heard my ringtone begin to play. Turning on my lamp, I reached for my phone on my Nightstand. Rubbing my eyes, I finally made out the collar-I.D. . ...Detective Takanashi... . It was then that I sat up straight and clicked the Answer button._  
_

"H-Hello?" I whispered loud enough through the phone. Just so that Rin couldn't hear.

"Hello Mr. kagamine. Sorry for calling you at such time, but me and my partner just came back from the hospital to check on your friend not too long ago. Be glad cause your friend is alive...,but, we have a few things to discuss about his condition. Now, as a detective, I'm originally suppose to contact his family members only, but this will be the only time I contact someone other than family." He paused for a second. I heard him talking to someone in the background. It sounded like that other Detective. " Okay Len, listen carefully. We know you have a fractured ankle and such, so we'll be happy to give you a ride to the hospital. Just tell when you would like to be picked up and we'll be on our way." He lastly said. This is my chance to go see Kaito without anyone knowing.

I thought about it for a while. What if...I leave now. Yes! I should sneak out the house and have them pick me up outside. All I have to do now is look for my jacket.

"...Pick me up now, but once you come, please don't knock on the door or make any noise." I stated to him specifically. With a single `Okay' as a response, I hung up my phone and slipped into my jacket. Putting the phone into my pocket, I limped my way towards my door to open it slowly. I decided not to bring my crutches because they might make noise on my way out. Besides, I can walk, it's just that I'll be limping as well.

I poked my head out the door to check if Rin wasn't anywhere in sight, but I stopped once I heard her snoring from her room. Oh yeah, she's in a pretty deep sleep alright. I guess this is the night of opportunities.

About three minutes of managing getting down-stairs, I finally made it. As I was walking up to the front door, I realized that I forgot to put my hair in its usual pony-tail, but now it doesn't matter! The only thing that matter is seeing Kaito-nii. "...I'm coming to you Kaito..." I whispered silently to myself as I turned the knob slowly and slipped my way outside. It was then that I spotted the police car parked by our mailbox. _`Wow, they came quicker then I thought.' _ I thought quickly to myself as I walked up to the car.

I opened the door and took a seat on the hard seat, but it didn't bother me that much, so I closed the door and buckled my seat-belt.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Kagamine. I'm surprised that you wanted to go at this time of night, but hey, if that's what you want to do then that's fi-" "How is Kaito?" I cutted off Takanashi as the car started. He only brought out a cigarette and cracked open the window on his side of the car as he nodded to Dell, signaling him to start driving. "Len, you're going to have to bear with me on this one." The man lit his cigarette and inhaled a deep puff from it. I began to frown slightly from the way he was sounding. "Your friend is alive ,but, ...he's in a severe coma. The doctors said that it's a very slim chance for him to pull through, but that doesn't mean you should stop having hope in him." He looked back at me in the rear view mirror. My eye's widened once I heard that sentence. It was soon that tears started to fall. ...Kaito...why? " I believe you're the one who can help him on this one. ...He need you before it's too late." He said as we came upon a red light. I tried wiping away my tears even though they still flowed.

"Wh-What do you mean before it's too late?" I straightened my voice as best I could so it won't sound like it's quivering too much. Takanashi looked over to the guy with white hair and nodded.

"Len, I know a lot about how a hospital work. I've worked in the fields of DNA collecting, and checking on people who are a victim of a crime, inside a hospital. ...The reason Takanashi said `_Before it's to late' _ is because, ...each hospital has a code as to if a patient is in a deep coma, and they can not wake up in a certain amount of days, weeks, or even month's..., they'll have no choice but to pull the plug on them. Just to save money, and to help a different patient." Detective Dell told me as he continued to drive. Hearing this only made me cry harder.

"Why!? ...Is there anyway to help him pull through?! -" I was cut off once Takanashi turned around and smacked me right across the face. I immediately stopped crying out loud, but just made soft sobs to myself.

"He's going to pull through as long as your right by his side! The stronger your hope is in him, the more the chance it is for him to open his eyes..., and you know what?" Both me and Dell was stunned at Takanashi. It was then that we pulled up into the hospital's drive-threw. "I think it's a real brave thing for him to protect you from flying out the window like a rag-doll, because I did my own studies and found out that while that car crashed into you guy's, it was about to sent you flying right out, and it could have been you who have been in the comma, but it didn't happen because Kaito held onto you to cushion your fall! As you two were about to hit the floor, the back of his head slammed head on first onto the ground! He was trying to keep his grip on you, but the impact caused him to lose grip and made him stumble else where. As for you, ...you passed out while your body rolled on the floor, causing a sprained ankle. A sprained God Damn ankle!" He yelled in a serious tone. "I watched it with my very own eyes as soon as they handed me the traffic tape that recorded the scene. ...Listen kid..., it only takes a person with true heart in order to do that for someone..., and it takes a person with true heart in order to save a person's life. I think you have one as well." He finally calmed down and handed me a piece of paper. I realized a few seconds later that I had stopped crying once I grabbed it. "Go and save him kid. He need you." A small smile showed upon his face, along with a thumbs up from Dell. I smiled gently and opened the door to get out.

"Thank you very much Detective Takanashi, and you too Dell. I wont give up." I bowed quickly to them before I hurried into the hospital. ..._Shion Kaito: Room 341, on third floor..._ . I took a quick glance at the paper Takanashi gave me, and went straight for the elevator inside lobby. I'm coming Kaito-nii.


End file.
